Virgins Night
by Superpandagirl101
Summary: I hope you like the improvement I made to my story please no flames. this story has a lemon in so don't read if under age.


**Hello this is my first oneshot fanfic please don't flame me I''m new.**

Tamika was a beautiful brown hedgehog girl, she has brown silky long golden brown hair, and perfect brown eyes. She wears a baby blue baby-tee, low-rider jeans, and navy blue maryjanes.

Shadow had kidnapped his own girlfriend and was bringing her somewhere in the college.

**_Flashback_**

Tamika was peacefully sleeping in her college dorm bed. Tamika was awaken by a sudden movement. She felt someone pick her up and throw her over their shoulder. She looked to see the kidnapper but there was only a dark figure due to the pitch black room. When they got into the main hall the moon light shown vigorously threw the shatter prof glass walls. 

Now Tamika seen the figure very clearly it brought shock to her mind and caused her body to tense up. It was Shadow her own boyfriend kidnapping Tamika was surprised at how Shadow got threw security due to the fact he stayed at the boys dorm area.

**_End Flashback_**

"Shadow please at least tell me where your taking me"? Tamika pleaded. After a couple of minutes Shadow answered. "I'm taking to my place". Shadow said emotionless. "Why"? Shadow just smirked. "You'll see when we get there my love". After a few moments of walking across the college garden area. They finally reached the boys dorm area.

Tamika could hear most of the men snoring away in dreamland like she was earlier. Shadow walked down the hall he then stopped at a marked Dorm 1456 Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow opened the door and walked in locking the door shut with his dorm key. He tossed Tamika on his soft clean bed and went into the bathroom closing the door. Tamika mad was at Shadow for kidnapping her and locking her in the room. After about ten minutes Shadow walked out the bathroom with only his pants on. Tamika blushed a hot pink this was the first time he showed off his famous 6 pack to Tamika.

Shadow looked at Tamika with lust in his crimson red eyes. Tamika slowly backed away with fear in her eyes. Shadow walked over to her and sat on the bed. He slowly crawled over to her while looking deep into her shiny brown eyes. He was only kissing distance from Tamika's face and that's when she took action.

Tamika pushed Shadow away from her with anger in her eyes. "Shadow-Chan! What the hell are you thinking kidnapping me and then try to make it better by making out with me"! Tamika was now furious.

Shadow simply sat there calmly hearing her yell at him. After awhile Shadow was annoyed he quickly kissed Tamika making shut up. Shadow was so passionate Tamika feel victim to his kiss. Shadow forced his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around till he found her tongue. Tamika and shadow licked each others tongues and explored each others mouths.

Shadow and Tamika stopped there french kissing moment and looked into each others eyes. Shadow kissed Tamika again but more fiercely and at the same time unbuttoned her baby blue heart designed pajama top. Tamika was to much into the kiss to noticed. Once Shadow secretly pulled off her top and noticed the size of her breast.

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow was amazed at the her size. Shadow knew she was a kind girl but they usually had average or small breast. Shadow quickly grabbed her breast and moved them counter clockwise.

**End Shadow's POV**

Tamika quickly pulled away from Shadow's lips. She moaned as Shadow moved her breast in circles. Tamika was still a virgin and everyone wanted to get laid by her especially her boyfriend. But now he's wish was about to come true. Shadow slowly removed Tamika's white bra to reveal perfect busty breast.

Shadow hungrily licked Tamika's soft nipples on circular motion making them rock hard. "Shadow oh Shadow-Chan"! Tamika moaned. Shadow licked for awhile till Tamika calmed down a little. He removed his tongue from her nipples and looked down at her pajama bottom. He removes it to reveal cotton white underwear.

Shadow looked up at Tamika who nodded letting shadow know it was okay to remove them. As Shadow removed her underwear Tamika gasped and blush in embarrassment at being fully naked in front of her boyfriend. He pushed Tamika on her back and hoovered over her flawless body. Tamika then unbuttoned his pants and zipped it down but take it off him. Tamika pulled down his boxers to reveal a huge cock.

Tamika gasped at the size. "Shadow your cock is to big to fit inside of me". Tamika moaned. Shadow gave Tamika an evil smirk. "Don't worry my love I'll make it fit to your full capacity. Tamika slowly lifted her upper body off the bed and Shadow took advantage of this. He gently pushed Tamika's head on to his cock and made her suck it.

Tamika then got use to it and began to enjoy her new found pleasure. She started to move her mouth up and down on his rock hard cock. "Hey Tamika your really good at this". Shadow groaned. Then Shadow grab softly grab her head and smiled. "My turn"! Shadow bent down and begun to lick her pussy which drove her insane with lust. Shadow took his mouth away from her womanhood and inserted two fingers in her pussy.

"Good Tamika your hot like an oven. And extremely wet to." Shadow enjoyed fingering her for awhile and then removed them. "Om God Shadow-Chan that felt so good." Tamika panted. Shadow then looked at her warning her he was about to come inside her. Tamika closed her eyes as she felt Shadow slowly enter her.

"Oh Tamika you have such a tight pussy"

"That's because you have such an enormous cock"

Tamika felt pain as Shadow moved further inside he suddenly stopped adventuring further. Tamika slowly opened her eyes to see Shadow staring at her. Tamika guessed he stopped because he wanted her to enjoy it.

Shadow then moved in and out of her womanhood. "Shadow please don't stop it feels so good." Tamika said in a whorish voice.

Shadow continued this process till he felt something nearing him and so did Tamika. "Tamika how do feel not being a virgin anymore" Shadow questioned her before they neared the end. Tamika just moaned every time shadow pounced on her so he took it as a yes.

Tamika then stopped shadow and pushed him on his back. she then began to bounce on his cock and ride it until Tamika made a quiet scream. "Shadow I'm having and organism" Tamika yelled till white liquid rushed out of her dripping pussy she rolled off Shadow. Shadow them felt his come as well he was hovering over Tamika's body.

"Tamika I'm cumming!" shadow then sperm-ed all over Tamika's body and also gave her facial.

"Thank you Shadow-Chan for kidnapping me." Tamika rolled next to Shadow and curled up next to him.

"Your welcome my love" Shadow responded.

" I love you!" they both responded in unison before drifting off to dreamland together.

**I hope you like the improvement please review.**


End file.
